


Forever and Ever

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week, breakfast scene, my smol precious angels, viktor can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: A typical morning in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household complete with breakfast and plenty of fluff.





	

The scent of frying eggs coupled with warm, morning sunshine woke Yuuri. Light weakly filtered in from behind closed blinds, and the spot next to him had already grown cold. He propped himself up and groped around the night stand for his glasses. Finding them, he stifled a yawn and stepped out of bed and into the hallway.

Stepping outside the room, the smell of breakfast wafted even more strongly into his nose. Fantasies of deliciously soft scrambled eggs or perhaps a bubbling sunny side up vanished in an instant when the smell of burning entered his nostrils. With a sigh, Yuuri wobbled down the stairs, still half asleep.

“Morning, Yuuri!” Viktor called out, excited to greet his fiancé. He was wearing a blue apron with a poodle suspiciously similar to Makkachin, and held a spatula in one hand. 

“Morning,” Yuuri yawned. “I could smell them burning from upstairs.”

“Burning? They aren’t burning…” Viktor turned his glance towards the frying pan as if he’d forgotten it was there. The ends were already a deep, unenticing black. 

“Well, maybe they are a little,” Viktor grinned sheepishly.

Yuuri gently removed the frying pan from the stove before abruptly emptying its contents in the trash next to the stove. Inside were two similarly burnt batches of eggs.  
Yuuri looked at Viktor, his half-asleep eyes sweeping over him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri called out as if scolding a young child. “How many times do I need to tell you to leave the cooking to me?”

“But you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you. Besides, it isn’t fair to force all the cooking onto you!” Viktor pouted his lips in a way that Yuuri found impossible to resist, even when he hadn’t had his morning coffee yet.

Unable to stay mad at his hopelessly charming fiancé, Yuuri wrapped himself around Viktor’s exposed back and nuzzled his neck. His warm breath tickled Viktor’s ear and was followed by a rush of red onto Viktor’s cheeks. Even after all this time, it was rare for Yuuri to be the one to initiate contact, as was evident by his fiancé’s surprise. 

“Y-Yuuri!” Viktor stammered, turning around to return Yuuri’s embrace. 

“But your coffee is the best,” Yuuri praised. “If only everything else turned out the way your morning brew does.”

Viktor didn’t reply, he was too preoccupied embedding the moment into memory. Yuuri, who was nowhere near being awake and functioning, continued leaning on Victor’s frame for support.

“Then I’ll start some coffee, honey.” Viktor teased his sleepy prince. Yuuri nodded, smiling, before hesitantly removing himself from Viktor. “Then I’ll find something on T.V. to start the morning.”

A few minutes later, they were leaning on one another on the couch, Yuuri clutching his coffee mug; Viktor with one hand in Yuuri’s hair, the other on the remote.

“Promise me you’ll make me coffee every morning, until forever.” Yuri entreated his lover.

“Forever and ever,” Viktor agreed.

“Forever and ever.”


End file.
